


Promises, Promises

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Hunting Trips 5 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

“I’ll do it tomorrow. I promise.”

“Pwomith?” Dean repeated in amusement. “Who are you, Elmer Fudd?”

“Yep,” Sam mumbled, pulling the covers over his face.

Dean shook his head, eying his slumbering brother. He was almost 100% sure Sam didn’t know what he was promising.

Sammy was tired, no, exhausted, with a mild concussion. And muttering nonsense.

So, it could have been I promise to do the laundry.

I promise to remember the pie.

I promise to be more careful so my big brother doesn’t have a heart attack.

Who knew?

But personally, Dean was hoping for the last one.

~end~


End file.
